


Don’t Bite Off More than What You Can Chew

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Final Fantasy VII, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Queen's Blade, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Awkward Crush, Clothing Damage, Gore, Implied Relationships, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Other, Suspense, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: In order to bide time for Cloud to regroup with Bayonetta and defeat their enemies, Corrin surrenders himself to Dogura who has no problem taking him away on a spaceship straight to Corrin’s greatest enemy. Corrin believes that he is immune to getting harmed by Dogura due to the exact words stated by said enemy. Unfortunately, Corrin doesn’t realize he had already pushed Dogura to his limit and will pay for it with more than just his dignity…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignitious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignitious/gifts).



> We are at that point of the year again where you get a tentacle story. I did bring up that Corrin would meet his just deserts and Dinner is Served isn’t good enough of a punishment for Corrin, so here is a pure tentacle based story that targets him. Enjoy!

Sometimes, Corrin wished he made good decisions when it really mattered. Following after his two friends in the mansion seemed like a good idea at the time, but seeing as it lead to him getting captured by the goblin that wanted to take him back to his father, he considered that the worse decision he made this month.

Dogura, former slave trader of the previous queen of the Continent was now one of the main heads of the slave ring in the universe. He was a goblin not to be reckoned with and Corrin hated how he had a huge bounty on his head. Corrin had to blame his father for that. After escaping his world with his "twin" sister, Anankos hired Dogura to find the dragon twins and bring them back to him. Dogura accepted the job and almost succeeded. In order to create an opening, he had tricked Bayonetta into thinking the silver haired twins were dangerous dragons that needed to be captured in order to prevent the chaos from spreading. If it weren't for Pit's meddlesome ways, Dogura would have captured them along with the tactician twins who were sought after by a mad scientist in the Witch Hunter Realm.

Dogura refused to back down after that failed attempt. He bided his time until another opportunity opened up to him and that was now. Corrin had separated himself from Cloud and Bayonetta in order for the two to escape the large amount of men that were pursuing all three of them. Corrin's life was safe because Dogura needed him alive, so he was willing to be a distraction for his friends. He expected them to fight through the sleazy demons and save him. Dogura wanted none of that. He was given a spaceship specifically for transferring slaves and now that he had Corrin, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Corrin was brought to the captain's room where there was this huge computer that allowed communication to other people across the galaxy. The dragon prince had no idea that his father knew how technology worked. The dragon twins were first exposed to the "modern world" when they escaped to the Smash Realm and were very pleased at the foreign idea. Technology made things like spaceships in space and communicating from long distance possible. If it weren't for the other Smashers, he would be lost. Heck, he was learning new things, but he didn't expect his father to be on the "modern technology" too if it meant pursuing him and Cory.

 **DO YOU HAVE MY SON WITH YOU?** A distorted voice asked from the computer. Corrin trembled at the voice. This person was apparently his father…

"Yes, yes! Of course! Whom do you take me for?" Dogura asked with an arrogant laugh. "I don't have your daughter, but I got the more important twin here."

**HMM…**

"Hey! I would rather give you your pretty son now than try to gamble on getting your daughter at the same time! I'm being smart! If she decides to show up and save her brother, than that would benefit the both of us. She isn't going to leave her brother hanging."

If Cory found out, Corrin bet that she would search the entire galaxy just to find him. She would have the Smasher's help as well, so it might not be too bad. However, this was Anankos we were talking about. This dragon was able to rewrite two entire timelines, so he could get one where he could get what he wanted from his children. He was a powerful force able to manipulate the dead. He was able to open vortexes in space and could attack his children whenever he saw fit. The dragon twins could never let their guard down because of that.

Yet, Anankos was speaking via a computer. There was no image of his face and the only thing that could be heard was his distorted voice. How much power did his father had over the intercom? Corrin couldn't feel a powerful presence when Anankos chose not to speak. The dread only showed up when Anankos decided to speak. Did that mean he couldn't influence what would happen on the spaceship?

"Look, just open the portal to your world! We don't have all day!"

**WATCH YOUR MOUTH. I MIGHT DECIDE TO KILL YOU IF YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN.**

Dogura gasped as he nearly wanted to grovel in front of the computer screen. It was a miracle he didn't. He didn't need to look pathetic in front of his henchmen.

Corrin knew he needed to think fast or he would end up being delivered to his father. The one thing Corrin could not afford. He had told Cloud back in Midgar that he would do all in his power to bide time so Cloud and Bayonetta could deal with the reinforcements and then save him. The dragon prince was not some helpless prince that people made him to be…even if he got into these situations often.

The plan Corrin had in mind wasn't the smartest plan, but it would definitely do a good job in distracting Dogura and his men.

 _You didn't take my dragonstone from me._ Corrin thought as he chuckled to himself. Dogura heard the Nohrian prince laugh and turned his attention to him immediately.

"What's so funny? Have you lost your mind yet?"

Corrin shook his head as he glanced over to the two goblins on each side of him. Before they had any time to react, both of his arms turned into spears as he impaled them both in the neck. Dogura shrieked seeing his men get skewered before his eyes. Corrin dropped them both to the ground.

"W-What?!"

"I would think that you already knew I was a dragon…yet you didn't take my dragonstone away from me. Were you in such a rush to take me on your ship that you forgot to strip me of my dragonstone? I don't need a sword to kill you or anyone in this ship."

Corrin was surprised at how casually he sounded. He hated the idea of killing others. Perhaps Bayonetta rubbed off on him, or perhaps he was tired of fearing Dogura due to his connections with the slave ring. Now, this was his chance to save himself. Bayonetta and Cloud would be so impressed if they see him get out of this mess on his own.

"W-What?! Impossible! I told those imbeciles to deal with you! Argggh! What are you fools standing around for?! Subdue him!"

Dogura couldn't afford to kill Corrin. He was still on the line with Anankos and if things went sour, he would lose his contract with the all-powerful dragon. He was put in a terrible position though because Corrin still had the ability to morph into a dragon. The goblins really didn't want to deal with a water dragon that was capable of killing them with a few powerful blows. Branwen didn't intend to move unless she was ordered.

Corrin was just hoping that by reducing the amount of soldiers on the ship that the rescue mission would run more smoothly. With that said, he turned into a dragon and started wreaking havoc in the room.

* * *

"Bayonetta, we got to leave now! Bayonetta!"

Bayonetta groaned as she felt someone rudely shake her shoulder. She was told she was allowed to rest up and restore her magic before the trio left the area. That wasn't the case and Cloud was ready to push her off the bed if she continued to ignore him.

"…Cereza, please!" Cloud hissed as he heard the footsteps coming up the stairs. "We don't have time!"

The Umbra Witch was forced to wake up from her slumber. She woke up just in time for shady looking men with guns storming into the bedroom and attempting to pump them with bullets. Cloud put his sword up in front of him and Bayonetta hoping that would protect them, but Bayonetta was quick enough to Witch Time the entire room after stopping the bullets.

"…What is going on?" Bayonetta asked darkly. "You said this was a good area to lay low…"

"The plans changed. Someone outed our location and Dogura kidnapped Corrin. We need to find a way to get on that slave ship or we're going to lose him."

If being shot at didn't wake her up, hearing Corrin was put in a dangerous situation while she took a snooze did. Bayonetta snarled as she slowly got off the bed.

"I close my eyes for a few minutes and you put Corrin in danger…"

The Umbra Witch didn't give Cloud time to react as she already kicked the bullets away. She then charged at the humans that were shooting at them and kicked them into the wall the moment Witch Time wore off. They were in disarray by her sudden quickness in their eyes. Cloud made sure to hack the grunts when they weren't looking.

"Why are there so many of the in a short amount of time?!"

"…The bastard who used to run this area has a grudge against me…" Cloud admitted. "He decided to sell our location out to Dogura if it means getting money and getting back at me…"

"…Why would we hide in an area with a known enemy with connections?"

Cloud didn't respond immediately. Enemies were swarming in from all directions with guns in their hands. He needed to deflect the bullets Bayonetta couldn't Witch Time immediately.

"You need to tell me what happened to Corrin and where did they take him." Bayonetta told him. "I am not going to waste anymore energy fighting these fools."

Cloud didn't really want to tell his side of the story to her. Because he was stalling, he was able to see that the lady at the front desk had already ran off when the men with guns came in looking for him. The two Smashers were able to rush out of the hotel as bullets continued to be fired at them. The Umbra Witch did not have that much time to herself. She estimated that she had rested her eyes for ten to fifteen minutes. She could thank Corrin for healing her wound, but she still didn't have as much energy as she did starting out.

"Well?"

"Give me a moment to give you the location. They probably already took off and…"

"You should know I have boarded moving vehicles before. It does not matter if the spaceship is in space or not. Just tell me the direction that slimy goblin went in and I'll get us both there."

Cloud sighed as he tried to remember what exactly happened that got them racing to a goblin spaceship and fighting off demons and humans with guns that wanted them dead. Fortunately for him, Bayonetta was willing to listen to him even in the heat of battle.

* * *

_All of these sequences of events could be contributed to it being Cloud's fault. If there was one thing Cloud was known for in the mansion, it was his desire to get back to Midgar. Due to being tricked by Palutena and nearly killing a few of the Smashers outside of Smash, he ended up bound to the mansion as punishment. He was forced to participate in the Smash Brothers tournament with no saying whatsoever. He could send the money he earned back home and people from his world could visit him, but he was not allowed to return until the contract expired. Cloud would find a way to return without a care of breaking said contract._

_Cloud needed Bayonetta's help to allow him to get back to Midgar. The problem was that unless Bayonetta had an idea where Cloud's world was, she couldn't simply take him there through Purgatorio. Rodin should have had a portal leading into the heart of Midgar, but he claimed he cut business with someone there when they decided to not pay him what he owned. Bayonetta found it odd how the bartender wouldn't get the money back by force, but Rodin had a very good reason why he didn't handle the poor fool who chose to ignore him._

_This meant they needed to find another way to get to Midgar. Bayonetta could either get some hints from some demons about where Midgar was (as Cloud was abducted during one of his deliveries and these demons clearly knew where to go) or steal a spaceship and head straight to Midgar._

_The first mistake was going to the Space Pirate Pub to interrogate some of the Space Pirates and demons there. The second mistake was allowing Corrin to tag along. Cloud and Bayonetta together was just fine. They got the job done quickly and would make it back before Master Hand noticed they were gone. The problem was that Corrin didn't want to be left alone while Cloud tried to go to Midgar. Corrin had his own reason for going, but he lied to the ex-SOLDIER and Umbra Witch they needed a powerful healer with them. The Space Pirates were violent thugs. Unless you were the Celestial Pirates, you weren't getting the information without a fight._

_The Space Pirates were a bunch of assholes and they decided to have good memory for once, which proved to be bad for Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER only vaguely told his two friends how he got attacked and abducted. Master Hand had bought him, but it did not change the fact that demons were aware that Cloud was at the audition to be sold as a gladiator slave. Now that Cloud was doing stuff outside of the galaxy away from the Smash Brothers Realm, they were free to capture him and sell him off again. Cloud wouldn't fall for it a second time and had started a scene as a result. Corrin had tried to stop Cloud from threatening the bartender, but Bayonetta encouraged it and added onto the threats. Corrin was far from pleased they got the coordinates by intimidation rather than negotiation._

_The Space Pirates did not take it well to the Umbra Witch and ex-SOLDIER making the bartender look bad. It became a bar fight that Corrin just wanted to avoid. He had pretty much got on floor and let Cloud and Bayonetta run wild, but by attacking the Space Pirates, it had attracted the attention of more powerful demons that were honing in on the location._

_It was Corrin that hated how bad his luck turned. The red eyed prince was praised for having good karma around him, but being the main focus after Cloud was a terrible feeling._

_"What the hell are you losers doing? You can't stop having fights for an entire day! I need Branwen to tame you all and-huh?!"_

_Corrin wished he picked a better hiding spot. Dogura locked eyes on his original target before looking at Cloud (whose sword was covered in demon blood) and Bayonetta. Despite wearing his mask, his expression was easy to read. The dollar sign was clearly in his eyes once he looked at the other demons who were staring at him as if waiting for his orders._

_"What are you all waiting for?! GET THEM!" Dogura screamed. "MAKE SURE THE DRAGON IS IN PERFECT CONDITION! DO WHATEVER YOU WANT TO THE HUMAN AND THE WITCH!"_

_The trio was forced to make a break through once Dogura sent the order to switch their attention from Cloud to Corrin. While Cloud was clearly handling himself with Bayonetta backing him up, protecting Corrin was a different story. The intent wasn't to kill but to kidnap seeing as how Cloud was good dead or alive. The demons switched their strategy, so if they were to distract Cloud and Bayonetta enough, Corrin would be easy picking. Corrin refused to let himself get captured. At this point, he stopped hiding and took out the Yatogami to fight with his friends. He was the one that made the order to break through the demons and get out of the hub. Cloud was concerned only because he wondered if he could breath in space. Bayonetta and Corrin could breathe just fine in space, but Cloud couldn't._

_"The hub is protected by a bubble that allows the normal person to be able to breathe to a certain point." Bayonetta reminded him as she shot the demons in front of her. Dogura was forced to move out of the way, so he wouldn't get a bullet in his head. "Why do you think that human slave is with Dogura if there wasn't a bubble that allows humans to walk around the bar?"_

_Cloud didn't have an argument to that. It's why he focused on fighting through the demons that were all trying to lay their fingers on Corrin. The dragon prince reminded these demons why he was a fighter in Smash when he took his sword and started hacking away at them. The chainsaw part of the sword was incredibly powerful when fighting these demons. Demons who bragged about how resilient their bodies were found their limbs all over the bar if they tried to touch the silver haired prince._

_Bayonetta was the one leading the charge while Cloud covered the back. They needed Corrin in the middle in order to back up whomever needed help. This meant he paid attention to Cloud more as the demons that weren't killed had tried to throw themselves on Cloud's blade. The dragon prince had his stave ready to heal Cloud specifically, but because his attention was turned to the ex-SOLDIER, he might have missed something happening to Bayonetta. The Overseer of Darkness was a powerful individual, so there shouldn't be a need to look out for her…even though Bayonetta had got into a conflict with Dogura's gladiator slave Branwen and took damage from her quick reflexes. She was rather surprised how Branwen was able to not only rip a portion of her suit but injure her as well._

_Bayonetta hid the pain well from her friends, but by letting the wound bleed while fighting (and not asking Corrin to help her), it would cause her to become a liability near the end of the conflict. The trio had wiped out a large portion of the demons hired by Dogura. However, he was in the middle of freaking out and demanding to get more reinforcements to capture Corrin and this only happened after Bayonetta nearly pushed Branwen out of the bubble that allowed her to breathe. Without oxygen, Branwen would be a useless gladiator bodyguard and Dogura needed her to be alive to ensure his survival. This was the perfect opportunity to escape. Because Bayonetta was forceful with the bartender, she was able to get the coordinates needed to open a portal to Paradiso that would allow them to run through the area before reaching Midgar on the other side._

_Once that tedious task was done, Bayonetta suddenly collapsed on the streets of Midgar. Cloud didn't even get a chance to take in the surroundings of his world. Corrin was already on the case trying to figure out what happened._

_"Cere, how did they pierce through your suit? It's not like you to get stabbed!"_

_"…Let's say I might have gotten a little careless…" Bayonetta mumbled. She didn't realize how weak she was sounding. Did she really lose that much blood?_

_"T-This is bad! Cloud! We need to take her to a hotel immediately!"_

_"Couldn't you heal her now?" Cloud asked before realizing how stupid that question was. "Never mind…I just remembered where we are."_

_"…Where?"_

_Cloud didn't want to say it, but Bayonetta could tell what type of district this place in Midgar was. It would make sense that the bartender would give the coordinates to this place._

_"This is the slums portion of Midgar or what's left of it after the Meteor struck. We're in the Wall Market District. This is not the best distract to be messing around in. I'll get us to the hotel. Corrin, can you carry her?"_

_"I can walk…" Bayonetta could be heard hissing._

_"N-No, you can't! I can help! I'm not that weak!" Corrin shouted._

_The Umbra Witch did not want to be seen as weak to either of the two Smashers. They could care less about that and more about helping her. The Nohrian prince respected her personal space and simply loaned her his shoulder to lean on. The dragon prince blushed at the proximity the Umbra Witch was, but the raven haired witch failed to notice Corrin tense up. Otherwise, she would have teased him for getting nervous despite offering to help her. Cloud only rolled his eyes at Corrin's reaction and quickly leads his two friends through the ruins of Sector 6. Cloud could see that construction was coming along nicely, but the lower portion of Midgar was harder to build than the upper portion. Everyone was issued to live on higher ground due to how unstable and unsafe the lower region was, but criminals could still make their living here and it was still good business during these hard times. Now that the Geostigma incident was dealt with, things should return to normal._

_The ex-SOLDIER was so focused on trying to get his friends to safety that he failed to see that a former enemy of his was spying on him. That enemy was watching Cloud go into the newly built hotel and ask for a room for three. The lady was kind enough to give them the room Cloud requested. Cloud leads his friends up the stairs and to the room. Corrin gently placed Bayonetta on the mattress._

_"Just hang on Cere. I'll patch you up." Corrin told her._

_"…I just need a nap…" Bayonetta answered rather weakly. "Next time you make enemies Cloud…remember to remind me to bring extra lollipops…"_

_Her statement confused Cloud. Corrin nagged the Umbra Witch to not fall asleep while he was healing her, but it was already too late. She wasn't dead obviously, but Corrin was still going to overreact as he nursed her back to health. The dragon prince was reluctant with tearing the upper portion of her suit just to make sure there weren't any hidden cuts. He trusted Bayonetta just needed to sleep and healed the obvious wound that was on her side._

_Cloud took this opportunity to check his surroundings. That was probably when things went from bad to worse. In Cloud's mind, he intended to go to the upper area of Midgar to visit Tifa and his friends before returning to the Smash Brothers Realm. Hopefully, Bayonetta would have enough magic to take the three back to the mansion without getting Master Hand angry (which was unlikely given that hand probably had a radar attached to Cloud if he ever went back to Midgar without his permission)._

_The blond thought that by leaving the two Smashers in the hotel, they would be safe from anything that came their way. The monsters in this area were weak and no bandit would try to attack him. What Cloud didn't expect was to be stalked by men that looked like they were part of a crime syndicate._

_"You have got to be kidding me…" Cloud growled as he decided to lead these people away from the hotel. If they thought he came alone or that he wasn't a friend of Corrin or Bayonetta, maybe they would be left out by whatever conflict they were planning._

_Cloud didn't get as far as he wanted. The men would eventually be revealed to be blocking the direction he was walking in. In front of him were also goblin soldiers that were summoned by Dogura to get the Smash Trio. The stalkers would eventually come up from behind as well leaving Cloud with no choice but to get his buster sword ready to fight._

_"Why can't you guys just fuck off?" Cloud asked himself more than Dogura._

_Dogura let out an evil laugh. He was bemused at Cloud letting himself be alone when he knew that Dogura was going to search for them. If they didn't return to the mansion immediately, he would continue to stalk them until then._

_"I wouldn't have found you so quickly if it weren't for an old friend of yours."_

_Cloud paused. "Friend? A friend wouldn't sell me out…so who…"_

_Cloud got his question answered almost immediately as he heard a familiar laugh that he hoped that he didn't have to hear again. One of the crime members was rolling a wheelchair to the front, so Cloud could see who sold him out without a care in the world._

_The man in front of him was someone Cloud thought died. Don Corneo had the audacity to show up in front of him after the previous two encounters. The fat man was now confined to a wheelchair after his deadly fall at the Dao-Chao Statue in Wutai. He still looked like an ineffectual crime boss as ever…or maybe Cloud just got tired seeing his face that he appeared incompetent compared to all the enemies he had fought on his journey._

_"What? Cat got your tongue? I thought you would be happy to see me again? You're not going to call me Daddy, are you?"_

_Cloud rolled his eyes. What the hell was he on when he decided to play along the first time around. Either way, that was in the past. He needed to get these fools away from the Market District. Dogura wasn't going to be tricked that easily. He had his feet plant to the ground and Branwen was ready to attack when given the order. Cloud could handle everyone on his own, but the gladiator slave could prove a problem._

_"You still haven't learned when to stop meddling in my affairs." Cloud grumbled. "I guess nearly falling to your death wasn't enough for you."_

_Corneo did not want to remember how painful that experience was. However, his hatred for Cloud was the only reason why he was even here now._

_"Why would I miss an opportunity to get back at you? I heard from this little monster that you were in the area. He said he wanted a dragon from your group. Who was I to refuse if it meant I could do whatever I want with you if I succeeded in subduing you?" He glared at Cloud who glared back at him. "You have the nerve to come back to these areas when you live on higher ground now. You think I was going to keep quiet about your location once I confirmed it was you?"_

_"…Sometimes I wonder why I didn't just let the meteor crash into our planet…" Cloud groaned. Of course, he saved the planet because it was the right thing to do…but sometimes he wished the assholes that gave him problems stayed dead. Corneo should have died in Wutai, but here he was giving him hell. The human and goblin soldiers were all ready to have a piece of them…and there were so many of them that Cloud lost count of how many there were._

_"So, where are your two companions? You have a kid dragon and a busty woman with you. Where are they? If you tell me now, I'll be nice to the lady at least. This little monster wants the kid, so I'm not allowed to kill him."_

_Cloud snarled at the former crime syndicate. Maybe if he played it dumb, maybe he could leave Corrin and Bayonetta out of this. Since this man didn't see what the other two Smashers looked like, maybe Cloud could just pass them off as civilians he was willing to help. That sounded nice in his head, but Dogura and his goblin soldiers were teaming up with the human men here. He wouldn't be able to get through them without a fight. Cloud was very capable of getting rid of them all. Heck, all he needed to do was use his Summon Materia before Corrin and Bayonetta got involved, then maybe…_

_"Cloud! Is there something the matter?"_

_Cloud cursed his bad luck striking again. Why couldn't Corrin stay inside where it was safe with Bayonetta? Once the dragon prince came out, Dogura couldn't help but smile. Corneo was rather surprised at seeing the half-dragon in person after only spying on him from a distance. Now that he got a good look at him, he could see why Dogura wanted to capture him._

_"Remember, he's my target." Dogura told Corneo. "There is another woman with them."_

_Cloud snarled at Corrin as he wanted him to get back. The dragon prince eyed the ex-SOLDIER'S enemies and glared as a response to seeing Dogura again. The goblin was as persistent as ever. For him to find them in such a short amount of time…_

_"Cloud…how did they…"_

_"See the fat bastard in the wheelchair? He sold my location out. I guess saving the world from a meteor means nothing to him when I threatened to cut off his dick."_

_Corrin paled at Cloud's words. What did Cloud do while he was in Midgar before Smash Brothers? That sounded brutal! "That's horrible!"_

_Corneo laughed at the dragon prince sympathizing with him. "You get it kid. Because of your friend over there, I've been confined to this wheelchair. I still have some riches, but because of him, I lost everything! Now is my chance to get revenge on him…but you need to get out of the way first."_

_Corrin refused his orders. Instead, he stood in front of Cloud simply because he had this nagging feeling the men behind the former criminal boss wanted to gun Cloud down right on the spot. The ex-SOLDIER shouted at Corrin to get behind him, but the silver haired prince refused to listen today._

_Cloud did indeed flinch when he saw the guns being lowered and aimed at him. He was used to facing these types of enemies, but Corrin was in the way. The dragon prince was unsure of what to do with the enemies homing in on them. Don Corneo just laughed before giving his demands to Corrin._

_"You have a choice, kid. You can either come along quietly and maybe we'll consider not shooting your asshole friend, or we'll take you by force and shoot him." Corneo smirked as he noticed the worried expression in Cloud's eyes. "There was a woman with you too. Once we're dead, we'll find her…and I'll decide if she's good enough to be wife material."_

_Corrin probably would have turned into a dragon and clawed at Corneo's throat had the situation not been dire. He needed to appear passive to not cause a sudden attack. Meanwhile, Cloud was debating how he would get rid of all the enemies in front of him while not getting him and Corrin shot by stray bullet. The dragon prince made a decision without him seeing as how Cloud refused to move from his spot._

_"Cloud, I need you to run back and wake Cere up. I know she's not well, but you two need to fight your way through after I bide you two some time."_

_Cloud wasn't allowed to voice his disapproval of Corrin's plan. The only reason they weren't being shot at was because Corrin was standing in front of the ex-SOLDIER. The moment Corrin went to their side, Don Corneo would have no problem killing Cloud right there and then. They needed to warn Bayonetta immediately…but despite that._

_"It's too dangerous…" Cloud hissed. "I would rather fight through these idiots then let you go alone."_

_"No…this is how it needs to be." Corrin argued quietly to him. "We don't have time. If they find Cere before you do, they'll kill her in her sleep! I don't want that!"_

_"She'll wake up before that happens-"_

_"No! You saw how exhausted she was. Her reaction time will be slower."_

_"But it's Bayonetta…"_

_"Cloud…you need to protect her." Corrin told his older companion firmly. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. They can't hurt me…Dogura can't hurt me. I remember his words when I first encountered him. He has to make sure that nothing happens to me if he is to deliver me to my father…so I'll be fine."_

_Cloud really didn't want to listen to Corrin despite the explanation making sense. He could say Bayonetta was fine all he wanted, he still wasn't going to get out of this unscratched. At least if Corrin surrendered himself without a fight, it would give them time to counterattack._

_"Cloud…I'll be fine. Just make sure Cere is safe…" Corrin pleaded._

_"Grr…fine. Just don't do anything reckless." Cloud snarled as he allowed the dragon prince to initiate his plan. "I swear if something happens because you thought you could get crafty…I won't be thrilled."_

_"Who do you take me for? I'm not my sister."_

_Corrin may have said that, but Cloud had a feeling of dread loom over him. The dragon prince was capable of being obedient when he knew things were not going his way…so it shouldn't be a problem…right?_

_"You don't need to attack." Corrin told the men. "Lower your weapons. I will come with you willingly."_

_The men didn't do that right away. They looked toward their boss to see what he was thinking. Corrin stared at Dogura with no fear in his eyes. The little goblin didn't like how despite the dragon prince surrendering, he still had the fire in his eyes as if he had a plan up his sleeve. Cloud noticed them to even if it was just from the side._

_Corneo was rather pleased by Corrin's submissiveness. He didn't sense that there was anything wrong. Dogura had to prevent his men from attacking until Corrin was on their side. One stray bullet hitting Corrin could dock off a huge percent of his paycheck._

_"Good. Get over here then. If you try anything funny, we will shoot."_

_They were talking about Cloud, but Corrin had him covered. The silver haired prince took a few steps forward. He tried to play it off like he was nervous when he clearly wasn't. He was confident that Cloud would follow through with his plan and get him out of this mess._

_Once Corrin was halfway to where Dogura was standing, Cloud quickly turned around and fled. Because Corrin was standing in front of Cloud, they wouldn't be able to shoot at him immediately. Dogura realized what Corrin did and turned to Corneo._

_"What are you doing?! After him! Kill him! I don't need him and that witch ruining my plan!"_

_Corneo glared at him as if expecting something out of a guy in a wheelchair. Dogura could care less as he ordered his goblin soldiers to grab Corrin and follow him to the slave spaceship he had. The red eyed prince did not resist them. He had no control of what Cloud did, but Dogura needed to make sure he didn't lash out at him. It was why he issued the soldiers to take Corrin's sword away and stash it on the spaceship when they got back._

_Cloud could hear the bullets flying right past him. He got a head start, so he was certain he wouldn't be hit. He needed to get to Bayonetta in the hotel room._

* * *

Cloud scowled after he remembered that Corrin had willingly gave himself up because he believed Cloud couldn't handle every single goon on his own. Corrin really underestimated how strong he was, and he was only thinking about him clearly. It felt insulting for Cloud to think that Corrin thought so little and that the best answer to the situation he was in was to become a damsel. It didn't help that Bayonetta was glaring at him for allowing Corrin to get caught in the first place. Once the young prince was safe, she would be sure to lecture Cloud on his screw up.

"Cloud, are you ready to get Corrin back?" Bayonetta asked as she had a good idea where they would need to be in order to open a portal from Paradiso to get on the ship. "We don't have a lot of time."

"…Yeah. I'm ready to get our little prince back."

* * *

Corrin's defiance pushed Dogura to his limit. He had expected Corrin to be an obedient little prince and allow Dogura to push him around the spaceship until it was time to reach his destination. Corrin wasn't his sister, so it should have been a quiet trip. The sudden attack Corrin had would have worked on any other circumstance by proxy of how Corrin's plan involved with destroying Dogura's network from inside the spaceship. Some of his best men were guarding him and Corrin was able to show his resilience as a dragon by killing them. However, the one person he could not beat was Branwen. The dragon warrior was a blessing to Dogura. Even if she was a good person that everyone pitied, she would show them no mercy. As a dragon warrior, she could handle any dragon thrown at her. Corrin was no exception. He wasn't as strong as his sister and even though he relied on his sword skills, he was easily outclassed. His dragon form only made things worse as she was able to force him back to his human form in order to prevent her from using all of her strength to subdue him. Branwen only held back when Corrin was in his human form because she was ordered not to injure the captive.

"GAHHH! YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Dogura snapped as he went over to the dragon prince and immediately kicked his cheek. Because Dogura was a small goblin, it came off as a light tap to someone like Corrin. The dragon prince flinched at his angry voice though. "I LOST CONNECTION WITH YOUR FATHER! NOW HE THINKS YOU MIGHT HAVE KILLED ME AND LOOKED FOR SOMEONE ELSE TO HIRE!"

"…Good…" Corrin mumbled mimicking his sister whenever she won a battle in Smash. "I won't…return to my father quietly…"

Even when defeated, Corrin wasn't going to let Dogura verbally abuse him. If this goblin were smart, he would simply lock Corrin up in a cell without his dragonstone and then try to get the intercom to work again. Branwen assumed he would do this and was prepared to take Corrin out of the captain's room (now filled with many dead bodies of goblin soldiers) and into the jail cell.

"Branwen, we are not taking the little prince to a jail cell. I am taking him to the interrogation room instead."

This puzzled Corrin. What would Dogura get out of interrogating him? Anankos probably told him everything he needed to know about his son and daughter and how to stop him. Unless Dogura had intentions of breaking the prince, Dogura wouldn't benefit from this…especially if he ended up injuring him.

"…Are you sure?" Branwen asked. Her voice was rather shaky when it was usually rather monotone. "You know you are not allowed to injure the target. What you intend to do is give our client damaged goods…"

It wasn't like the gladiator slave to use those words to describe another person. She was trying to convey her words in a way even Dogura would understand her. He would have none of it.

"This boy needs to be put in his place." Dogura told her. "I will not be humiliated in front of my client like that."

Corrin gasped when Dogura squatted down to his face length and grasped at his chin. Dogura chuckled seeing how the dragon prince would react and was pleased with his resistance.

"But…"

"Get on with it Branwen. Don't disobey me."

The gladiator slave snarled at Dogura's order, but was forced to obey. Once Dogura moved away from the Nohrian prince, Branwen had yanked Corrin by the cape and dragged him away. Dogura followed behind them just so he could see Corrin's reaction when they reached the interrogation room.

Many things were swirling in Corrin's head. What was taking Bayonetta and Cloud so long to rescue him? What was inside the interrogation room that would "put him in his place"? Which room had his sword? That third question was easily answered seeing as how they passed the room where a goblin was guarding the Yatogami. Once Corrin was saved, he would know where to get his stuff back.

Corrin stopped walking when he heard a huge bang in the room again. It sounded like something big was pounding on the door. Branwen forced the silver haired prince to continue walking. It was then did Corrin see what was in the interrogation room just from looking at the window.

"W-What is that?"

Inside the room was a huge monster that was covered in nothing with tentacles covering its entire body. This included its face that had eyes hidden behind tentacle like hairs and a large mouth with sharp teeth. It wanted out and kept banging on the door ignoring the fact the glass window next to the door could shatter easily.

"See that monster in there? You're going to become good friends with it. Come back out when you become obedient."

"N-No way…" Corrin muttered as he tried to plant his feet into the ground again. "I'm not going in there!"

"Dogura, I think you should refrain from doing that…" Branwen started again, but stopped disobeying the small goblin.

"Do you care about your precious dragon or not?" Dogura asked as he expected Branwen to open the door to Corrin's doom. "Your dragon is more important than this dragon. And it's not like this monster is going to eat him. He's going to…have more fun."

Corrin wanted Branwen to disobey the goblin and just kill him. She wouldn't let her dragon be killed because she decided to get sassy. That was why she didn't hesitate to open the door and throw Corrin inside. The dragon prince let out a startled cry as he landed in front of the tentacle monster. he tried to get up and run back to the door but the door slammed behind him quickly.

"Have fun, little prince!" Dogura shouted. "I would love to watch, but I have to finish my negotiation with your father!"

Corrin forced himself to stand up. The only way out was the window…

"Don't even think of trying to break the window. The window can only be broken from the outside for a reason!"

Why have a design like that? It would be easy to keep monsters in, but if someone wanted to let it loose or there was damage to the outside, then the glass would be very fragile. This was bad news for Corrin. He had no way of getting out if he was locked from the outside and the window only broke from the outside.

"H-Hey! Don't leave!" Corrin cried out as he watched the goblin and the gladiator slave leave him with the tentacle monster without looking back. "Damn you…when I get out, I will have your head Dogura!"

The tentacle demon could care less about what Corrin wanted and more of its needs. It wasn't often that it would get a new toy to play with. This one was a pretty dragon. Dragons were considered demons and demons enjoyed having other demons as playmates. Corrin begged to differ. He shivered as he tried to back up against the wall. He ran out of room rather quickly as there wasn't much room to hide in this cramped area. He was cornered like a rat and there was no way he was going to get out of this in one piece.

"Oh no…I…messed up…" Corrin mumbled as if realizing that his own actions put him face to face with this monstrosity. "Cere…Cloud…"

The tentacles wasted no time in seizing at Corrin's limbs so he wouldn't even think of escaping. The dragon prince yelped as he felt his body be lifted into the air. The tentacle monster let out a horrid cry causing Corrin's body to shiver in fear of what was to come. The first thing Corrin saw was the tentacle reaching out toward his armor and then immediately tearing it off him. The silver haired prince quickly realized what the demon wanted from him and weakly struggled to get away.

"N-No! Don't do that! Stop!"

It was pointless to tell a tentacle demon to stop. Their minds were filled with nothing but lust and curiosity of its prey. Corrin's eyes widened seeing another tentacle positioning itself in front of his mouth. The dragon prince refused to open his mouth. The tentacle demon was far from pleased and began yanking at Corrin's cape. The dragon prince was not impressed.

"D-Don't rip the cape! That's-mmm!"

He got baited into opening his mouth. The tentacle took this opportunity to slip it into his mouth. Immediately, Corrin tried to bite down on the tentacle with its sharp teeth. The demon screeched implying that it could feel the sharp pain from its tentacles. Corrin hoped this would give the tentacle demon a warning for daring to use his tentacle to fuck his mouth with. Things didn't go according to plan. Another tentacle decided to forsake the cape in favor of ripping the bottom portion of his armor exposing his rear. What came next was a powerful smack across his rear.

Corrin jolted from the tentacle slamming down on his rear. He had an idea what this thing wanted to do, but resisted. When he refused to not use his teeth, he was met with another spank, and then another…and then another…and the tentacle demon kept doing this until tears started to well up in Corrin's eyes. As resilient as Corrin was, the pain was starting to become unbearable. His rear was starting to become a bright red and was leaving marks with each slap. The dragon prince couldn't remember the last time he was spanked.

Eventually, Corrin stopped biting the tentacle and allowed it to freely explore his mouth. He wanted to gag feeling the slimy thing move further into his mouth until it hit his throat. Being forced to taste the foreign thing in his mouth only made things worse. He couldn't trace what the taste exactly was, but he felt like he swallowed something he shouldn't have had.

The dragon prince did not understand why his body was getting hot with each spank. He felt something was coming to the surface. If the tentacle demon gave him time to register what was happening to his body, he would have realized he was on the verge of an orgasm. Corrin would refuse to believe that being spanked was turning him on. If he didn't believe that, then he would have to believe sucking the small tentacle in his mouth was causing his body to increase its body temperature.

The tentacle in his mouth ultimately slowed down as a warning sign. It was going to shoot its seed down Corrin's throat and expected him to drink it. The dragon prince tried to shake his head as if trying to get the thing out of his mouth before then. By resisting, he was spanked even harder than before. The monster was merciless when handling its prey. Even when it finally came inside the silverette's mouth, it still had the audacity to spank him while the semen was being poured down his throat. A terrible noise from Corrin's mouth barely vibrated on the tentacle. He shrieked feeling the thick substance go down his throat. The tentacle wouldn't leave its mouth until it did its job. As for the prince himself, he felt something was about to be released in his lower groin area. A few more spanks and the dragon prince would see himself squirting all over the area. The horrible groans became confused moans as the dragon prince felt his vision blur for a moment before returning to reality.

Corrin wanted to cry after being forced to orgasm the first time. The feeling was amazing, but he was ashamed that he let it happen. For him to cum from just being spanked was beyond embarrassing. It was something he hoped no one else would learn about.

The dragon prince thought that the tentacle was done after the first time, but he was dead wrong. Corrin regretted turning his head to see what the demon was doing. His eyes widened seeing the tentacle change the shape of one of its tentacles into something spherical. The Nohrian prince did not know what to expect seeing a tentacle create small spheres still connected to it. It looked like a sex toy of some sort but Corrin didn't know the name of it.

_That monster isn't expecting to shove that thing inside of me, right?!_

Corrin could only hope that wasn't the case even though it clearly was. He shivered feeling two smaller tentacles poke at his entrance. Compared to the other tentacles, they were covered in some sort of mucus that was rubbing against his hole. Why would a demon need to prepare the dragon prince when it could just ram it in? Unless the tentacle monster took a liking to Corrin, it wouldn't make sense to prepare him…

"Ahh…gahh…don't do that!" Corrin cried out as he wiggled again hoping to break free but failed. "Oh~"

The demon barely prepared Corrin before it decided to stick that weird shape tentacle up Corrin's ass. The dragon prince let out a pathetic roar as he felt one large bead slip into his ass rather easily. He was not given time to adjust to the sensation before the second one was forced in. When the second bead let itself in, the first bead rubbed itself inside Corrin's walls. The smoothness combined with its large size forced a gasp out of Corrin's mouth.

"N-No! Take it out!" Corrin shouted almost immediately, but was met with a third bead being forced into him. "I don't like this! I haven't done it before!"

The demon could care less about what Corrin thought or the fact that he was a virgin who had yet to do it with his special someone. If the silverette wasn't going to be quiet, he was going to make him quiet again. Corrin refused to let a tentacle down his throat the second time. Instead of being spanked for refusing to obey the tentacle demon, two smaller tentacles ended up slithering up the side of his body until it reached his nipples. T the tentacles clamped down on his nipples and started to rub circles on said nipples. This tickled Corrin more than anything. When he opened his mouth again, the tentacle was shoved down his throat. He couldn't talk as a fourth bead was let in. This would continue until all seven beads were inside his ass. The first bead finally reached his prostate causing Corrin to arc his back. After that, the beads would be yanked out slowly before stopping halfway. That was then the beads would be forced back causing the wonderful sensation.

Corrin could only watch as the tentacle demon decided to bring him in closer. He didn't know what to expect. The tentacle demon's eyes were hidden, but if a calculated guess was made, the demon was leering at him.

The body of the tentacle demon just didn't make any sense. Despite its body being nothing but tentacles, there seem to be a large one in the shape of a dick in comparison to the others. This tentacle was already erect as it was sticking up. The other tentacles were just hovering above Corrin's body waiting in anticipation for a hole to open up. Corrin's mouth was to be used for the big one. When the smaller tentacle was yanked out, the dragon prince was allowed to breathe. However he wasn't given enough time to say anything as the bigger cock was now shoved into him. The dragon prince didn't understand how his throat didn't break from the big tentacle inside of him. All he knew was he couldn't fit everything without it touching the back of his throat.

The demon seemed rather satisfied with something. If Corrin saw himself in the mirror, he would find out the demon was pleased with the work of art in front of him. The dragon prince was giving him a pleading look. Corrin wanted to be released from this torture, but the look was interpreted as wanting for more. The demon pumped inside the dragon prince's mouth showing no signs of stopping. The tentacle inside Corrin's hole was starting to be spun around instead of being yanked out. What Corrin thought was him making painful noises were just moans caused by having his body mistreated like this.

 _Uhh…it's stirring up my insides!_ Corrin screamed mentally as the demon forced him to keep up with the speed it wanted. _I'm going crazy!_

The moaning would become more apparent when the demon was close to cumming. It took its large tentacle out of Corrin's mouth causing him to whine. The taste was starting to become addicting and the dragon prince wanted more. Corrin closed his eyes and tilted his head forward so his mouth could still touch the large tentacle. He kissed the length of the tip before willingly trailing his mouth up as high as he could. The tentacle demon was caught by surprised and released its seed all over the dragon prince's back. Corrin stuck his tongue out so he could get some of the semen that came down on him. The sticky substance was not only on his back, but his cape and hair as well. He looked disgusting to look at.

As for the beads, because they were still tentacles, they had a weird way of functioning. The anal beads went inside Corrin completely again and stirred until it was ready to release more semen inside the silverette. The Nohrian prince came again upon feeling the warm liquid burst inside of him. What Corrin failed to realize was his announcement of another orgasm. The beads would disappear almost immediately upon this action making it just a normal tentacle. That tentacle would pull out and squirt the rest of its semen on Corrin's buttcheeks. The dragon prince twitched before finding his body going limp…was it over?

_Please let this end. I…_

Corrin's thoughts were cut off due to the actions of the demon. At some point, Corrin realized that the tentacle demon decided it had enough holding him in the air and decided to smack him against the glass window where it would tentacle to fuck him. The dragon prince didn't mind a bit. Now that his hands could touch something solid, it allowed him some movement. Instead of using it to get away, Corrin found his hips moving back against the large tentacle inside him. Every time the tentacle slammed into his prostate, the dragon prince moaned in delight. The pleasure was getting to his head to the point that some of his dragon features were starting to show up. The horns on his head emerged as well as his tail. The tentacle demon wasted no time in using another tentacle to stroke at his tail. Corrin's body shivered at the tremendous sensation he received.

"Ahh! My tail! It's sensitive!" Corrin cried out as the tentacle took its time stroking his tail like it was his second penis. "P-Please move faster…"

Corrin wanted to smack himself for requesting that. He wasn't some stupid whore that needed release. He was still a prince that had dignity. He could not allow his mating urges get to his brain.

Unfortunately for him, his body didn't want to listen. Once his tail popped up, it was easier for more tentacles to wrap around the base of his tail as well. Another sensitive spot that sent Corrin's mind spilling. The dragon prince came without warning at how delightful the touch felt. The semen would splatter all over the glass window. That wasn't on the Nohrian prince's mind. His attention was to the tentacles that were messing with his lower region. The demon did not care that he just came. It wanted him to come yet again.

"N-No! S-Stop! N-Not…agai-n…Ahhhhh~"

His nipples were being played with again. This was getting too much to handle. If Corrin were to look at the reflection on the glass window, he would see someone that he didn't recognize. The half-dragon in the window had his mouth open widely and his tongue out similar to a dog. His eyes were half-lid and the only thing you could see in his eyes was hearts.

"No-ahh! No! No! Not…ahhh…hnng…"

He couldn't even form coherent sentences. The Nohrian prince loathed how his body betrayed him in this crucial moment. He hated how his tail was wagging like a dog with every stroke. He hated how he was on the verge of climax again. He hated how he was begging for more from this demon. And to rub salt on the wound, a few smaller tentacles would brush up against Corrin's ear as if it wanted to enter inside it. Instead, those tentacles were fine with just covering his pointy ears with semen that only caused Corrin's body to become more sensitive.

 _No way! It wants to turn off my sensory system?!_ Corrin thought to himself as he tried to voice his discontent but louder moans came out instead. No! My body won't listen to me! Please! Stop making me feel this good!

Corrin's mind was losing this hopeless battle. No amount of purity and innocence was saving him from the lust that was forcefully taking over. Corrin didn't want to think about the aftermath of this situation. If Bayonetta and Cloud didn't save him, he would be delivered to his father and the pleasure train would continue…indefinitely. Corrin couldn't allow that and needed to escape, yet simple commands like that wouldn't be heeded. His body desired another release. His hips continued to rock back into large tentacle hoping that he would go faster.

To Corrin's horror, the tentacle demon finally decided to speed things up. His brain was not prepared for the rush and shut down immediately. All logical thoughts were erased as erotic sounds were the only thing coming from the dragon prince. His prostate continued to be pounded into hard and fast. His dick and tail were stroked at an alarming rate. His nipples continued to be fondled by the tentacle demon. The smaller tentacles were playing with his ears and his horns were also being stroked. The only thing the tentacle demon refused to do was shove another tentacle down his throat. Corrin's voice sounded so amazing to the demon. However, it did hover a tentacle above Corrin's face and the dragon prince happily opened his mouth for it to take inside of him. He hummed enjoying the taste. The moans were still audible but Corrin prioritized the tentacle in his mouth over anything. He weakly turned his head toward the tentacle monster with a look of yearning. He wanted the monster to pour its juices inside him. He wanted another release. He wanted to forget ever thinking about escaping.

The tentacle pulled out of Corrin's mouth just so the dragon prince could beg for what he wanted. The dragon prince was surprised the tentacle monster was allowing him to move his hands just so he could touch his rear. He attempted to spread his hole even bigger but it was a pointless move. The tentacle went in as far as it could without going through his entire body. That was something the demon avoided doing. It didn't want to kill Corrin. It just wanted to play with his body until he broke. Corrin's actions only charmed the tentacle demon to slow down as if it was going to cum.

"P-Please cum inside me! Give me all your juices~" Corrin begged. His voice was nearly unrecognizable. One could joke there were hearts after every sentence at this rate.

Corrin was granted his wish. A few more thrusts and he found himself climaxing onto the window again. It was more cum than the previous times. The tentacle waited for Corrin to finish before it forced the large tentacle to cum inside him again. The dragon prince cried out as he felt warm fluid fill him up. The tentacle waited for Corrin to open his mouth just so it could squirt straight down his throat. The dragon prince drank the semen like it was water and gulped it down as quickly as he could. However, the tentacle's fluids were more than what Corrin could take. It left a little bit on his tongue and in his mouth. The dragon prince would have swallowed it had the tentacle monster not spanked him for trying to do that. Corrin whined at being warned to hold it in his mouth but obeyed.

The reason the monster wanted Corrin to wait was because the big tentacle was pulling out just to let the semen flow out of his ass and onto the floor. Corrin was seeing stars at this point. He ended up swallowing the semen as a result…although a little bit dripped down the side of his mouth. Corrin watched his reflection lick his lips as if trying to savor the taste. His cheeks were flushed when he opened his mouth showing that he did drink every drop given to him.

Because the tentacle was removed from his mouth, Corrin was able to regain a little bit of his senses. That was a bad thing because he wanted to go home and lock himself in his room and cry. Why was he such a slut? Was it because of his dragon blood or did Anankos' curse have this much power to turn a chaste person like him into a cum loving dragon?

_Cere…Cloud…help…I'm losing it…I'm enjoying every minute of my captivity…I can't hold on if you don't hurry up…I'm…_

The humiliation would continue for the poor dragon prince. The rescue he wanted was finally coming, but the last thing Corrin wanted was to be seen in this undignified position unfit for a prince. He had no more strength to fight back, so he had no choice but to let the tentacles have another round at him. He allowed the tentacles to rock him back into the large one inside of him and hit his prostate again.

"Ahh…there…keep pounding me there!"

His voice did allow for his friend to finally find him. Corrin didn't know who would give him the harder time. Bayonetta or Cloud…

"Corrin, I'm here! Just…"

It ended up being Cloud. He had stopped right in front of the window where the tentacle demon was having its way with the dragon prince. Corrin's eyes widened in horror seeing that it was the ex-SOLDIER. If Bayonetta was the one that found Corrin first, then maybe she would tease him before saving him immediately. Cloud though…he took everything seriously. He wouldn't spare Corrin the lecture for letting him get to this point before killing the tentacle demon. Cloud froze upon seeing Corrin in this state though. The dragon prince opened his mouth to try and call Cloud for help, but a perverted noise escaped his lips.

"Ahhh…C-Cloud…"

Cloud knew he had to get rid of the tentacle demon before things got worse. It wasn't every day that a stereotype scenario in porn would actually happen in front of him. The blond wanted to shout at Corrin to fight back. Instead, here he was watching the tentacle pump itself into Corrin's hole. The Nohrian prince was pushed against the window and moaning quiet loudly. His heavy breathing was causing the mirror to fog up. The fog couldn't hide his flushed face. The semen that was already poured into the dragon prince was already splashed all over the lower portion of the mirror.

The ex-SOLDIER didn't realize that he got a sudden erection just observing his younger companion. He should have been ashamed, but it was an erotic sight to see. Cloud's hands became shaky as he tried not to drop his sword. He blushed feeling his face turn bright red.

"…C-Corrin…" Cloud started but shut his mouth immediately hearing himself stutter. He gulped as he tried to shake the daze he was in.

"Helppp…Cloud…" Corrin whined as the tentacle hit his sweet spot again. "Ahh…not again…I don't want to cum again…ahh…ahhhhhhh…"

Cloud shook his head as he forced himself to snap out of it. Bayonetta let him go ahead to save Corrin…not to watch him get raped by a powerful tentacle monster.

"Corrin…hold on!"

Cloud knew he should have handled the mirror with care. The glass shards that would shatter from breaking the mirror could have hit Corrin and made the situation worse. The blond didn't have to fear about something like that when he took his sword and rammed into the mirror. He wasn't at top speed, but he was strong enough to shatter said mirror. The tentacle monster was surprised at the sudden noise. It was now exposed to the outside and it let out a loud roar. Cloud could care less about what the monster thought. He quickly cut at the tentacles that had its grip on Corrin's body. Corrin let out a pathetic whine feeling the tentacle stop pumping into him immediately afterward. Now the tentacle that was cut from the main body was stuck in his ass and either he or Cloud would have to yank it out. Cloud didn't prioritize that and focused on killing the tentacle monster.

The monster in retaliation tried to launch the remainder of its tentacles at the ex-SOLDIER. Cloud easily blocked the blows meant to hurt him and cut the tentacles away as he made his way toward the monster.

"YOU'RE GONE!"

When Cloud shouted that, one would think he was going to use Finishing Touch on the tentacle monster. He couldn't afford to do that in this small room. If the tentacle demon was heavy, it wouldn't have that much of an effect anyway. Instead, he opted to use Cross Slash on the tentacle demon in the middle of the room. It let out a wretched cry as Cloud's giant sword cut its body and tentacles to bits. Cloud had to wonder why green blood was splattering everywhere instead of red. A demon was still a demon and Cloud would imagine that only aliens would have a different colored blood. He didn't have the time to think about the guts of this tentacle monster. He had to make sure Corrin was okay.

Cloud wasted no time in removing the tentacles away from Corrin including the tentacle that was stuck in Corrin's ass. The silverette let out a delightful moan as he ended up climaxing again from Cloud forcibly removing it. Cloud gawked at what happened, but chose to keep his opinion to himself. His cock was sticking up and desperately wanted to escape his pants despite the situation he was thrown in. The dragon prince nearly collapsed to the ground, but Cloud made sure that didn't happen. However, it didn't help what he wanted to do to the younger Smasher.

"Get it together Corrin!" Cloud shouted as he awkwardly tried to get him to stand up. "We need to get out of here!"

Corrin frowned when he was reminded about the situation in the spaceship. The Nohrian prince can blame the tentacle monster for messing with his mind and body, but at the moment, he still wanted someone to tease his ass. His body wasn't satisfied and Cloud was telling him he would have to stop thinking about it.

"Sorry…I…need to rest…" Corrin mumbled. Catching his breath was difficult. Trying to focus on the situation was harder. Why couldn't Cloud just carry him on his back like he did his sword?

"…Where are your weapons?" Cloud asked. "I would leave you here, but I don't trust leaving you in the same room as this…thing…"

Cloud was referring to the now dead tentacle demon. It may have been dead, but the tentacles were still twitching as if it were alive. Corrin shivered at the thought they would attack him the moment Cloud turned his back on them.

"…Sorry…" Corrin whispered. "…I messed up…"

"…Come on. Lead me to where your weapons are. I'll carry you there." Cloud looked around the hallway to see if there were any guards. To his relief, there weren't any because they were all dealing with Bayonetta. "…I should be the one to apologize for getting here too late."

Corrin didn't say anything as Cloud awkwardly tried to get Corrin on his back like Corrin wanted. He would have to clean up the dragon prince's body later. For now, Cloud needed to take advantage of Bayonetta finishing up the job of getting rid of everyone who stood in their way. Carrying his buster sword with two hands and making sure Corrin didn't slide off (the young prince was going to weakly cling to Cloud), the ex-SOLDIER made a slow trip out of the interrogation room. Corrin had whispered in his ear where he thought Dogura and Branwen put his weapons and Cloud made haste as fast as he could. If he had Corrin on his back, he was going to be moving too slow for his liking.

While Cloud dragged the two of them along while destruction was happening all around the ship, Corrin closed his eyes as if he was going to fall asleep. He wouldn't be able to do that until he knew he was safe. Otherwise, he was going to make things even harder for Cloud than it already was.

 _What difference would it make? I already screwed up by thinking I could take Dogura on alone._ Corrin muttered darkly to himself. _Now I got to deal with Cere's scolding when we make it out of this._

Corrin sighed mentally to himself. Why didn't he just play the damsel role correctly? Why couldn't he just wait for Cloud and Bayonetta to save him? As he thought about this, Cloud had finally reached the room the silverette told him where Corrin's stuff was. While the Nohrian prince wouldn't be able to fight with Cloud, the least Cloud could do was make sure everything Corrin had was returned to him.

"Now that we got your stuff back, it's time to meet back up with Bayonetta."

Corrin only nodded his head slowly to this. He really didn't want to talk to her. What would she think seeing his body in this state? She would probably be disgusted the more he thought about it.

… _Death would be nice right about now._ Corrin thought to himself as Cloud went to the part of the spaceship where all the screaming and shouting was. This was going to be a long night…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 12809 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. Because the Fire Emblem universe lacks technology, most characters (including villains) would have a hard time working them. Anankos' face cannot be seen since the signal is only picking up a location in Valla where you can hear him. While I feel like something like the lack of technology needs to be elaborated on when it comes to the FE universe, because of the type of story this is, most people won't be looking too hard into it.
> 
> 2\. A spoiler of Final Fantasy VII is how most of Midgar was actually destroyed by the meteor. The crisis was only barely prevented, but this sets the tone for Advent Children when everyone is trying to rebuild after the meteor collided with the planet. The Midgar we see in Smash Brothers is what Midgar looks like at the beginning of the game and it's a misconception to any of the Smashers who actually go to Midgar. The bottom portion of Midgar is destroyed, but just because people have been evacuated doesn't mean that this district could be rebuilt again. While Don Corneo has survived the second encounter with Cloud in the game and is stuck in a wheelchair due to his injuries, I could still see him resenting Cloud for putting him in this miserable situation in the first place hence why he would have no problem selling Cloud out to Dogura despite Cloud's party saving the planet.
> 
> 3\. I will never understand why there would be glass that can only be shattered from the inside or outside. It is so convenient that one would think to just have something that cannot be broken in order to hold a monster. This is one of those situations where you don't really question the logic. The point is how nothing was supposed to come out, but anything can come in. The room is an interrogation room meaning that the victim is not coming out unless someone from outside feels like it. It's why Cloud can easily save Corrin. Dogura isn't Eggman or Diamond. Dogura isn't used to highly technical technology. He was just given a slave spaceship without really looking into it.


End file.
